dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Suspicious Marble
Rook Nose= |-| Knight Head= |-| Bishop Head= The Suspicious Marbles are naturally spawning objects exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They resemble either a Clockwork Rook nose, a Clockwork Knight Head or a Clockwork Bishop Head. They cannot be put in the inventory and go directly into the chest slot if picked up. The player becomes very slow and cannot equip any item in the hand and chest slots, otherwise the Suspicious Marble is instantly dropped on ground. The main objective of DST is boss follower, for now (before we meet charlie,maybe in next updates the main object is to be defeat her) the whole story of suspicious marble end to a "boss follower".(not just like the others bosses,because we just not defeat a tough boss and get items,we use that as our follower).(imagine that you have a deerclop follower :D) the boss only work in cave and ruin (not surface beacuse it disappear at day) the boss follower is "reanimated skeleton" or "stalker" , that we can get that as follower by a torch item named Shadow Thurible . How ? # you must find and deliver suspicious marble(by beefalo or Telelocator Staff)to the main base . # mine to reveal its origin sculpture and repair them with suspicious marble. # come in "full moon" and "mine" them and get sketches.(so the objective here is sketches .its not a nightmare fuel farm or gear farm) # with Potter's Wheel and sketches build its corresponding chess pieces of these clockwork. # at "new moon" "hammer" them to Shadow Pieces appear and kill "level 3" of them to get shodow atrium(so the objective here is shodow atrium ,this is not a nightmare fuel farm."The key" to reanimated odd skeleton is shodow atrium) # go caves(must be enabeld before creation of your world,otherwise it cant be enabled,and you cant go cave in middle of game ) and mine Spilagmites to get Fossil . # use fossils to create odd skeleton.it must be created in ruin ,near an Ancient Gateway when an Ancient Key is in the Ancient Gateway.(we need orginal reanimated skeleton to get Shadow Thurible.the others are basic and dosent drop Shadow Thurible ) # kill "Ancient Fuelweaver" and get Shadow Thurible.(that also drop bone helm and bone armor. when use bone helm the shadow creatures wont attack you .its very useful in ruin) # now in cave/ruin you can make reanimated skeletons and they obey you by Shadow Thurible.(if they die you dont need to get shadow atrium from shadow pieces again.they drop it and fossils too when die.so you can create them easily again.The Health of them is low(4000),for solve this you can create many of them ,not just one. # now enjoy your boss follower in cave and ruin.and you can survive better in cave/ruin *the Main objective in DS was "Maxwell's Door" and "Teleportato" for going to "Adventure mode" and "+new game of sandbox mode". but in DST is this "boss follower"(before met charlie. i dont know what happend next).this main objective made player to visit and experience the "cave and ruin".not just like the previous main that dosent necessary to visit cave/ruin.its more challenging now!and also get tough followers) Tips * An easy way to carry these, ride a Beefalo, since Beefalo are not affected by the player's speed. Trivia * Suspicious Marbles were added in the A Little Fixer Upper update. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 6.57.47 PM.png|Wilson standing next to a Bishop Head. Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 7.25.49 PM.png|Wilson standing next a Knight Head. Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 8.04.12 PM.png|Wilson standing next a Rook Nose. Carryknightfront.jpg|Wilson carrying a Knight Head. Carryknightback.jpg Carryknightside.jpg Carryrookback.jpg|Wilson carrying the Rook Nose. Carryrookside.jpg Carryrookfront.jpg Carryhopside.jpg|Wilson carrying the Bishop Head. Carryhopback.jpg Carryhopfront.jpg Category:A New Reign Category:Non-Flammable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Indestructible Object